fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Wen
Wen The Shadow of Arc She did not want to join the Shadow of Arc, but helped them stop Crom from destroying the magic world where she grew up. She had a problem with Bobolinks by calling her a traitor. Bobolinks told her that she has nothing to do with it. But she was correct about Bobolinks' traitor in the future. Trekkies From what she called Bobolinks a traitor, she did not know Bobolinks very well. She can not fight I'leana and Haley Andros because she called them, "Your highnesses, your co-leader is traitor!" Bobolinks learnt that she had trek powers and trekked in a trek with her mother. That makes Wen think Bobolinks would follow her mother anything what her mother said and is obviously a traitor. Calling her the name without a permission The Royal Bobolinks called her a name--Ravenna by addressing her in which she disapproved highly in front of the Shadow of Arc. Haley Andros and I'leana heard that name. That name became familiar to them as they asked Ravenna where did we meet before. Ravenna told Witzer and I'leana, "Better not ask anything, just keep the future balance." The Royal Bobolinks and its root Royal Bobolinks call the team to fight against the Shadow of Arc because they do not listen to Ravenna at all. Ravenna is so depressing and frustrating in telling the Royal Bobolinks that Bobolinks is not exactly what we thought after all and we need to be careful with two highnesses on Bobolinks' team. Royal Bobolinks tells Ravenna that you may understand something that you need to understand what you learnt from us and theirs. Which one right way do you choose? Ravenna tells Royal Bobolinks that the war has nothing to do with the Shadow of Arc, but ours. Royal Bobolinks asks Ravenna, "Will you betray yourself from taking the side with the Shadow of Arc? And, those highnesses are no longer highnesses anyways according to the law from the magic world was saying." The Avian War! The whole new Bobolinks team against the Bobolinks leading the Bobo Links. Shadow of Arc accepts getting an order from Bobolinks that they have no reason to fight on her responsibility, involvement, and fault. Bobolinks willingly takes the challenge against all these different Bobolinks. Ravenna shouts at Bobolinks by not hurting her sister--Tanana and informs Bobolinks that she is the only one is traitor from this. Bobolinks tells Ravenna that her group started waging a war and blaming it on Bobolinks. Ravenna does not want to fight anymore and goes after Tanana. Tanana tells Ravenna that you are making a huge mistake by messing the whole thing up. Ravenna tells Tanana that she has nothing to do with it, but Royal Bobolinks did. Tanana said, "Bobolinks did this." Ravenna said, "If someone wins the war, that means someone is lying to us." After all, Bobolinks won and everyone in the Bobolinks group leaving Ravenna, Tanana, and Bobolinks and still blaming it on them. Tanana flustered at Ravenna for messing our team up. Ravenna tells Tanana that we have nothing to do with the war, but Royal Bobolinks did. Tanana thinks Ravenna might be right in a case. Another Avian War! Blue Bobolinks gets involved into Bobolinks by telling Bobolinks that these Bobolinks group must have told other bird group about her. All these bird groups are going after Bobolinks. She does not think Bobolinks has a chance to defeat all the bird groups. Bobolinks tells Blue Bobolinks that she is co-leader of the Shadow of Arc and leader of the Bobo Links and Blue Bobolinks must heed her order--Do not follow and Do not fight, period! Ravenna and Tanana decide to help Bobolinks by listening to Blue Bobolinks' reason. Ravenna tells Bobolinks that Blue Bobolinks is right and the birds need to wake up that Bobolinks is the winner. Bobolinks asks Ravenna, "Why do you say that I am a winner?" I don't want to win, but I want to stop all these nonsense from the war." Ravenna tells Bobolinks, "If you think this is nonsense, why else would they want you dead anyways?" Bobolinks gasps and asks Ravenna, "How did you know all about this?" Ravenna told Bobolinks, "I ve been heard a lot about you and you were a threat from your name." The Zemo has a war with the Avian group The Zemo comes and arrests Bobolinks for what she did to Avian people. Bobolinks tries to prove the Zemo that she is innocent after all. The Zemo said, "Your mother has a bad history with the Avian history. She has been killing some Avian people on their homeworld. They are scared of you because you are more powerful than they are." Ravenna and Tanana frees Bobolinks from imprisonment by trapping all the Zemo everywhere. Bobolinks tells them to stop and let the Zemo handle. They tell Bobolinks that Avian people are doing the dirty things to the Zemo and they would have killed you anyways. Bobolinks tells them, "You two need to go find the Shadow of Arc and make them come back to help the Zemo. I will talk with the Zemo about Avian people. Some Zemo are avians Bobolinks talks with the Zemo, but ends up learning that some of them are on the Zemo who are avians. She is stuck with the Zemo. Ravenna sees everything what is going on. Tanana goes to Shadow of Arc by asking for a help. Zemo vs. Shadow of Arc Avian people saw the Zemo fighting against the Shadow of Arc for Bobolinks' problem with avian people. Bobolinks decides to call up a name of her mother and makes her return from a trek. Ravenna is in shocked by seeing what Bobolinks might not be what she thought. Bobolinks vs. her mother Ravenna is confused by this as well as Avian people are. Bobolinks asks her mother, "Is that true that you killed some avian people?" Her mother said, "They are threats to us, period. They would destroy us anyways." She said, "They have not been destroyed you yet." Her mother said, "They killed our team a long time ago.' Ravenna stands up calling her mother a liar in front of Bobolinks and tells Bobolinks that Bobolinks' mother killed her father for no reason and her father had not fought Bobolinks' mother. Her mother tells Bobolinks to kill Ravenna and Tanana as threats. However, she notices Blazzers coming close to Bobolinks by telling Bobolinks to kill Blazzers, too. Bobolinks is angry at her mother for telling her to kill anyone and starts fighting against her mother. Trek explosion Bobolinks and her mother fought each other, but her mother told Bobolinks that we can not stay on the trek area before trek started building its own partciles into mass and making it exploded. Ravenna tells Bobolinks that her mother is right about one thing. Bobolinks does not listen to Ravenna and decides to make a sacrifice for herself. She wants to end the war with her mother, making avian people a peace world. The explosion caused Ravenna some wounds. Tanana took care of Ravenna for awhile. Xia They are looking for some missing members of the Shadow of Arc and have not been heard from them ever since. They have been asking Witzer, Haley Andros, Ghet, and Blue Bobolinks about missing members. However, Ravenna decides to keep her name secret and makes a new codename for herself--Wen. The Xia has been investigating on Wen and Wen talks with Witzer about it. Witzer is shocked to hear the voice from Wen coming from the RAvenna who she knew. Witzer ends the investigation and informs the Xia that Wen is the most trusted friend and teammate who you need to depend on. Facing an almost death Wen decides to tell Danize and Metamorph on different team by informing that the Xia was looking for her as a missing member and declares that is her. They are shocked to hear that from Wen. They realize why Witzer ended the investigation and made things sense why Witzer did it in protecting Wen. Firstrate Xia Wen is making it on her own by seeing a disaster with her team. She desperately wonders what her fate would lead to the Xia or else. She snaps out her mind that she is not allowed to leave her team because her team took care of her when she got bad injuries. The govern-sactioned Zemo Wen is evading from the Zemo and other agencies. The Zemo is trying to help her, but she tells the Zemo if you think you would help me and you don't think the government would do anything in protecting me and others as well but what about yourself?" She makes her point right to the Zemo. She still makes it through. Category:Character Category:Xia Category:Shadow of Arc Category:1990 Fairview Comics Characters